Opium , parfait et plus si affinité
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Juste un petit délire XD , y a pas beaucoup de Yaoi dedans ... Ciel mange un parfait et ... XD


**TITRE :** Opium , parfait et plus si affinité

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout à Yana Toboso-sama , sauf l'histoire !

**RATING :** K+ (pour les grossieretés ^^)

**Note :** juste un petit délire , et merci à la participation de Juju d'orange pour son expression ^^ et désolé si Ciel est vraiment OOC ! Je vous demanderai qu'une chose : imaginez les scènes !

PS : comme toujours _"les pensés" _

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

3h47 du matin , dans le manoir Phantomhive , une ombre se faufilait dans le quartier des domestiques . Dans un piece , la cuisine , l'ombre versait quelque chose dans un récipiant déjà rempli . Et partie , le sourire au lèvres , satisfait .

16h29 , dans le bureau , Ciel était assis sur son fauteuil . Il tapotait nerveusement un des accoudoire avec le bout de son doigt , attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée l'heure de son goûter . _Allez , courage ... Soit patient ... Bientôt ..._ s'encouragea t-il .

16h30 , on toqua à la porte du bureau , deux coups . Ciel se redressa , impatient .

-Entres !

Sebastian pênetra dans la pièce un plateau d'argent , muni d'un thé chaï et d'un parfait au chocolat , à la main . Il déposa le tout sur le bureau , en s'inclinant légèrement . Ciel s'empressa de boir son thé pour , enfin , engloutir la merveilleuse patisserie chocolatée . Une fois son goûter avalé , le jeune Comte s'adossa lourdement au fauteuil en portant une main à son ventre plein .

-Tes patisseries seront toujours les meilleures , Sebastian ! s'exclama le petit Phantomhive .

Sebastian parut légèrement surpris par ce que venait de dire son jeune maître , habituellement il ne faisait aucun commentaire . Peut être était-il de bonne humeur ? Ou alors le parfait était particulièrement délicieux ? Il est vrai qu'au moment de préparer la patisserie Sebastian avait trouvé que le sucre dégageait une odeur forte agréable , une nouvelle sorte peut être . En tout cas Sebastian était ravis d'entendre son jeune maître le féliciter ! Il s'inclina humblement .

-Je vous remercie , jeune maître , de vanter le mérite de mes patisseries .

Sebastian se redressa , prit le plateau dont l'assiette et la tasse étaient vides , et repartit vaquer à ses occupations habituelles .

Venant de la cuisine , Sebastian entendit un bruit de détonation , énorme . Il se pressa pour y découvrir Bard , affalé par terre , une Kalachnikov à la main pestant sur le fait que cette arme ne lui servait strictement à rien . Sebastian soupira et offra une correction sévere au cuisinier sur le fait que "trouer un gigot pour y faire passer une simple broche ne se faisait pas avec autant de haine" avant de sempresser de trouver une nouvelle viande de le meilleure calité qu'il soit pour le diner de ce soir , ce faisant il retourna dans les couloirs du manoir pour y passer un petit coup de ballai quand il entendit un cri sur aigüe venant de l'aile ouest , en gros , juste à côté . Il accouru pour y trouver May Linn étalée de tout son long sur le sol entourée de morceaux de verre cassés . Sebastian aida la bonne à se relever et à ramacer les débrits coupant pendant que la pauvre jeune fille beuglait "JE VOULAIS JUSTE NETTOYER LE VASE , MAIS J'AI GLISSE ET SUIS TOMBEE ! EXCUSEZ MOI !" à s'en étoufer . La tache effectué il repartit en direction cette fois du jardin où il devait tailler quelques roses pour la décoration de table , une fois arrivé il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un desert noir où seul le tront des arbres semblait avoir survecu . Il se hata à l'endroit d'où provenaient certains couinement , connaissant déjà celui qui émettait ces petits bruits , il reflechi à la manière la plus tromatisante qui soit de punir quelqu'un pour que cette personne ne recommence pas cette catastrophe une troisième fois en l'espace de deux semaines . Arrivant devant Finny , a genous au sol , qui se vidait de toute l'eau qu'il possédait dans le corps grace à un écoulement de larme , il prit une petite inspiration avant de tendre au jardinier un peu d'argent qui lui servirait à acheter des plantes . Le jeune gaçon partit en courant en s'écriant que , cette fois , il allait faire un magnifique jardin en forme de soucoupe vollante . Subissant une maigreur subite , Sebastian repartit en toute hate dans sa chambre . Une fois arrivé il laissa sa colonie de chats sortirent de son plaquart et commença à les carresser doucement , mais un autre cri le sorti de sa torpeur . Il rengea tous ses chats et parti en direction d'où avait été émis le cri , le bureau de son jeune maître . Il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour y découvrir Ciel , debout sur son fauteuil , en train de crier des phrases incohérentes . Sebastian écarquilla les yeux et ferma vite la porte avant de s'avancer près du bureau , il dévisagea le jeune Comte avec un air inquiet .

-Que vous arrive t-il donc , jeune maître ?

-J'me sens super bien ! Je plane carrément ! s'écria t-il pour toute réponse en se jetant en avant .

Sebastian eu à peine le temps de rattraper l'enfant qu'il se dégagea de ses bras pour courir dans toute la pièce en faisant des "vrouuuuuum !" .Le démon regarda la scène , ahuri , il ne savait comment réagir , c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son jeune maître ainsi ! Alors que son majorodme était perdu dans ses pensées , le jeune Comte lui sauta dessus le faisant basculer en arrière , trop étonné pour réagir . C'est alors que Ciel embrassa à pleine bouche Sebastian , l'homme au cheveux corbeau repoussa gentiment l'enfant avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres , sentant une saveur bien étrange . De l'opium . Le démon se releva brusquement avant de s'écrier à l'intention du petit Phantomhive :

-Jeune maître ! Vous êtes drogué à l'opium !

Ciel prit un air réfléchit , et se leva dificilement pour se tenir face à son majordome affichant un air planitude complet .

-Bof , y a pas de quoi en chier une pendule tu sais ...

-Quoi ?

Sebastian était outré et n'avait pu s'enpécher de pousser un cri de mécontantement , vite immité par Ciel , à la vue de tant de grossierreté . Son jeune maître était devenu incontrolable , tout ça à cause d'opium ! La prochaine fois il s'inquiètera plus quand le sucre aura une odeur autre que sucrée ! Il devait trouver un moyens pour que le jeune Comte ne fasse pas trop de bétises le temps que l'opium ne fasse plus effet . Alors qu'il refflechissait , son jeune maître se tenait debout , à côté de lui , et souriait bêtement .

-Dis , dis , Sebby ! s'écria le jeune garçon .

Sebastian se figea sur place , la seule personne qui s'autorisait à l'appeller ainsi , non sans que cela le dérange fortement , était ce fichu Shinigami rouge (j'aime bien Grell moi ^^) autrement nommé : Grell Sutcliff . Le démon se tourna lentement vers son jeune maître , et dire qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom et que s'il restait drogué jusqu'a la fin de la journée et qu'il l'appèlerait ainsi tout le temps le majordome sentirait vite monter en lui une furieuse envie de meurtre . Surplombant l'enfant Sebastian afficha un sourire forcé .

-Qu'y a t-il , jeune maïtre ?

-Hé bien , tu sais comment on dit quand on va faire caca ? demanda le jeune Comte avec une voix absolument niaise .

Le démon déglutit dificilement .

-Non , et vous ?

-Oui ! On dit : "Donner l'autorisation au général caca de circuler entre les 2 vallées" ! s'écria t-il un sourire débile collé au visage .

Le majordome sécroula au sol , les forces lui manquaient déjà , et dire qu'il allait devoir suporter son jeune maître ainsi jusqu'a , il l'espère , la fin de la journée pas plus . Ciel , lui , pour seul réponse à cet acte sauta sur Sebastian et commença à le déshabiller en envoyant valser ses vêtements . Oh oui , Sebastian savait que la fin de journée allait être longue , très longue ...

17h23 , quartier chinois de Londres , dans une grande batisse , un homme avec un femme sur les genoux fumait tranquillement sa pipe .

L'homme attrapa le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts fins et affichait un immense sourire moqueur en fermant les yeux .

-Dis , Ran Mao , penses tu que notre cher Comte appréciera le petit cadeau que je lui ai fait ?

L'homme se radossa confortablement à son fauteuil en portant sa pipe à sa bouche .

Voila ! J'éspère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez un Review sur votre imprécion ! Et j'ai laissé le mystère planer sur l'identitée de la personne qui a mis de l'opium dans le sucre même si je pense que tout le monde a deviné XD ! Au passage , j'ai la haine contre claude ! Comment a t-il osé faire ça à Ciel ? Je le déteste tout simplement !

Sinon ;

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
